1. Field
This invention relates generally to antenna systems, and more particularly, to optimized directional antenna systems.
2. Background
Wireless communications systems can facilitate two-way communications between a plurality of customers or stations in a fixed or variable network infrastructure. The wireless communication systems provide communication channels between the stations and their respective base stations or access points in order to connect a station's unit end-user with a fixed-network infrastructure (usually a wire-line system). Standards have been adopted and proposed for certain types of wireless communication systems. For example, the IEEE 802.11 standard defines certain operational aspects of a wireless communication system as does the proposed IEEE 802.16 standard.